Lembranças
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Será que um relatório pode sintetizar a importância de muitos anos da nossa vida?


**Lembranças**

Uma mulher bem vestida e com a expressão preocupada, vem andando pelo corredor rapidamente, e derrepente entra em uma sala, e fala com uma secretária que estava na sala onde adentrava:

- O Diretor Skinner está?

- Ele a espera para a reunião.

Ela adentra em outra sala, e vê que a face de todos que estavam na sala, estavam sérios, sentados em seus lugares, a mulher caminha em direção a única cadeira vazia, e senta:

- Desculpa, a demora senhores.- Fala a mulher.

- Agente Scully, você sabe o propósito dessa reunião? - Fala o homem que está na direita da mesa.

- Sim senhor.- Responde a mulher.

- Nós lemos os seus relatórios, e constatamos que o trabalho do Agente Mulder é valido - Fala o homem que está no final da mesa - Mas queríamos que a Agente desse o seu veredicto englobando esses anos de trabalho.

- Senhor os métodos do Agente Mulder são validos, mas ainda há muito o que ser avaliado, e acho que os senhores devem dar mais um ano, para acabar de formar o meu ponto de vista.-Responde a mulher.

- Não temos muito tempo, então vamos dar-lhe, 2 semanas para fazer o seu relatório geral - Fala a mulher sentada a sua esquerda - E apartir dai veremos o futuro dos Arquivos X, se permanecer, encontraremos um auxiliar para o Agente Mulder,e seu futuro será voltar para Quântico.

- Pode ir Agente Scully está liberada.- Fala o Diretor Assistente Skinner.

Scully entra na sala e bate a porta furiosa, e senta-se na mesa com a expressão de raiva. Mulder aparece do fundo da sala e fala:

- Boa Tarde! - Fala Mulder em tom irônico.

- Boa? O que pode ter de boa? - Fale Scully em tom agressivo.

- Será que vejo alguém de mal humor? - Continua Mulder falando de forma irônica.

- Imagina. - Responde Scully também de forma irônica.

- Onde passou a manhã toda?

- Em uma reunião.

- Acabei de encontrar a origem de tamanho mal humor.- Fala Mulder agora de forma seria e com a expressão preocupada - O que foi?

- Querem que eu faça a minha ultima avaliação dos Arquivos X para que ele seja logo aprovado, após isso terminaram os relatórios.- Fala Scully em um tom triste.

- Mas não entendo o motivo da raiva, isto é maravilhoso, agora estamos livres para trabalhar, a não ser que o seu relatório não esteja favorável, ai fecharam os Arquivos X definitivamente.-Fala Mulder com o tom de temor.

- Os relatórios estão favoráveis.- Fala Scully com um tom cada vez mais triste na voz, e a voz cada vez mais baixa.

- Sim Scully, qual é o problema?- Ainda falava ele com um tom de temor maior ainda.

- É que se os Arquivos X, forem liberados, eu não serei mais a sua parceira, eu voltarei para Quântico, e escolheram outro para ser seu parceiro.- Fala Scully com um fio de voz.

- Mas isso é impossível, isso é inadmissível.- Fala Mulder de modo como estivesse com vontade de fugir da realidade.

- É verdade, Mulder.- Fala Scully com a voz quase desaparecendo.

- Eu vou falar com Skinner, isso não pode acontecer.- Fala Mulder em tom de desespero.

- Mulder não tente fugir da realidade, você vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia, e a minha escolha foi feita, você vai ter os Arquivos X.- Fala Scully quase aos berros.

- Esse é o preço? Esse é o preço para ter os Arquivos X?- Fala Mulder aos gritos - Pois eu não estou disposto a pagar.

- Mas não ha Scully, com ou sem os Arquivos X, nós ficaremos separados.- Fala Scully com a voz mais calma.

- Mas como eu não reparei?

- Reparou o que Mulder?

- O objetivo deles é nos separar.

- Mas se for Mulder dessa vez eles conseguiram. Eles venceram.

- Não venceram.

- Como não?

- Quanto tempo você tem?

- 2 semanas.

- Magnifico.

- O que está planejando Mulder.

- Simples, se provarmos que você que é perfeita para me acompanhar nos Arquivos X, eles a deixaram.

- Isso Mulder.

Scully e Mulder começam a procurar todos os Arquivos X que resolveram, até o determinado dia e começaram:

- No caso da base você me salvou, se você não estivesse lá eu poderia ter morrido.- Passa cenas de "A Verdade está lá fora".

- É mesmo Mulder.

_Em alguns de nossos casos a vida do agente Mulder dependeu de mim, eu o salvei e ajudei-o na resolução desse caso._

- No caso em que estávamos na Antártida, você me salvou, descobrindo a cura daquela doença. - Passa as cenas de "Terror no gelo".

_Mas vários casos, eu com a minha sabedoria cientifica consegui, descobrir saídas para certos perigos, passado pelo agente Mulder._

- E teve o caso onde você conseguiu alguma coisa para tirar-me do cativeiro - Cenas do "Jogo de Gato e Rato".

_Teve vezes que até me arrisquei para manter a vida do Agente Mulder e o ajudei a achar varias provas._

- E você me salvou quando deveria e me avisou dos riscos, quando eu insistir ir até a base ver os avisos. - Passa as cenas de "Os homenzinhos verdes".

_Varias vezes avisei o Agente Mulder dos riscos de investigar os Arquivos e ele sempre tentava me ouvi, mas o instinto que sempre fez com concluísse os nossos casos, falavam mais alto._

- Mas você salvou a minha vida quando eu fiquei exposto aquela reação. - Passa as cenas de "A Colônia" e "Fim de Jogo".

- Foi.

- E você também descobriu o LSD na minha água.- Passa as cenas de "Anasazi".

_Eu sempre usei a Química e os meus conhecimentos médicos para ajudar o agente Mulder, a resolver os casos._

- Você me ajudou também quando eu estava sendo acusado pelo tiro em Skinner.-Passa cenas de "O mistério do Piper Maru I e II".

_Eu varias vezes já conseguir tirar as suspeitas do Agente Mulder e não incrimina-lo, mas acho consegui._

- Mas você me salva novamente das mãos do Infeliz do Kricek. - Passa cenas de "Tunguska" e "Terma".

- Você provou a minha inocência, quando todos achavam que eu era o culpado. - Passa cenas de "A maior de todas as mentiras" e "Em busca da verdade I e II".

- Só não provou que eu não estava louco uma vez porque não estava influenciada, mas no final me salvou de um erro.- Passa as cenas de "Loucura coletiva".

_Eu salvei o Agente Mulder de Erros, e já provei varias vezes que os Arquivos não é uma farsa._

**2 Semanas depois.**

Scully entra na sala de reuniões do FBI, ao lado de Mulder, sentaram-se, começaram:

- O meu relatório, Eu falo a função dos Arquivos X e a sua importância, falo do Agente Mulder, em sua posição, e falo da minha posição, em relação ao meu trabalho nos Arquivos X.

- Mas para nós as suas funções são bem claras.

- Mas senhor nesse relatório mostra que as minhas funções foram mais abrangentes.

- Explique isso pôr favor Agente Scully.

Enquanto Scully fala passa cenas de coisas vividas pôr ela e pôr Mulder e sua voz ao fundo e entre uma cena e outra o rosto dos diretores do FBI:

- Quando comecei nos Arquivos X, as minhas funções eram limitadas, mas com o passar do tempo eu vi que poderia fazer mais, e fiz, ajudei o Agente Mulder em suas investigações, ajudei-o com meus conhecimentos científicos, que até ajudou em certas situações o Agente Mulder, mas houve vezes que salvei o Agente Mulder com a minha sabedoria - A imagem volta a sala, e ela se levanta - Agora eu deixo o nosso futuro em suas mãos.

- Agente Mulder alguma declaração?

- Sim.

- Faça.

- Deixo a decisão em suas mãos, os senhores sabem o que é melhor.- Ele se vira e acompanha Scully até a porta mas antes de sai, o senhor da ponta da mesa os chamas.

- Sim.

- A resposta estará daqui a uma hora em sua sala.

- Está bem.

Mulder e Scully vão caminhando até a sala de Mulder sem trocar uma palavra. Até que ao entrar vem a primeira pergunta:

- Que resposta acha que teremos?

- Sinceramente Mulder, não sei.

- Será que eles irão nos separar?

- Acho que sim.

- Será que nosso esforço foi em vão?

- Não sei Mulder.

- Foi bom enquanto durou.

- É bom olharmos bastante para essa sala pois pode ser a ultima vez que veremos ela.

- Poder ser mesmo?

- Essa que é a incógnita.

- E essa resposta que não chega.

- Desse modo você vai deixar um grande prejuízo para o FBI.

- Qual prejuízo?

- Perfuração do solo da sala e consumo excessivo de café.

- Perfuração de solo?

- É, você não para de andar de um lado para o outro.

- É que estou ficando preocupado.

- Eu também.

Derrepente alguém bate na porta, eles dão a permissão, e ele entrega uma carta para cada um, e sai, os dois conferem a carta e falam:

- O que está escrita nas sua Mulder?

- Diz que os Arquivos X ainda estavam sob a ação de relatórios e que eu ainda sou pertencente aos Arquivos X. E a sua?

- Diz que eu fui desiguinada para os...

- Vamos Scully fale.

- Arquivos X, terei que fazer relatórios ainda.

Mulder e Scully comemoram, e dão um longo abraço, e derrepente Mulder sussurra algo para Scully:

- Poxa.

- O que é Mulder?

- Eu pensei que iria me livrar de você mas pelo que vejo não vai ser tão cedo.

- Você ainda vai reclamar muito da minha presença,

- Ainda vai ter que me salvar muito.

- Ainda vou ter que ouvir muito das sua teorias malucas - Scully beija a testa de Mulder e continua - Mas é o jeito.

_E passam varias cenas de todos os episódios _

_já gravados de Arquivo X, cenas dos bastidores e erros_.

**FIM**

"**Essa fan fic é uma homenagem a equipe de Arquivo X que produziram essa serie que nos dá tento prazer. Obrigado!"**

**Data: 17/11/1999**

7


End file.
